vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Hades is the oldest of the Olympian Gods and the ruler of the dead. Serious, aloof, and generally joyless Hades stands as a stark contrast to the rest of his pantheon. Hades rules Pluton the third layer of the Grey Wastes, and is so powerful that many mortal worlds name the entire plane after him. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 2-A Name: Hades Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Greater Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, all gods can regenerate from being destroyed by the sphere of annihilation, which erases something from all levels of existence), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Outsiders are of similar nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Possession, Extrasensory Perception (True sight allows Hades to see through both natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts), Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Corruption (Types 1, 2, and 3), Precognition (Senses any death 17 weeks in advance), Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation of those within his sphere/alignment, Mind Control, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought. Anything Hades strikes will be obliterated from existence), Aura, Forcefield Creation, Creation, Poison Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Teleportation, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Magic, Power Nullification (Via greater dispell magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate a sound so powerful that it can kill those who hear it), Earth Manipulation and Transmutation (Can manipulate any amount of earth with a word and even change elements) Acausality (Type 4, exists on the same form of causality as Labelas Enoreth, who is why causality moves fowards), Power Bestowal, Status Effect Inducement (Can weaken Good creatures), Chaos Manipulation, Anti-Law abilities, BFR (Can use banishment), Can block the senses of weaker deities, Sealing (Used on the titans), Summoning (Can summon monsters, Earth Elementals, and if he truly needs to other Olympians), and likely many more. Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: Planet level (Capable of battling the Leviathan, which would have destroyed the world should it awaken ) | Multiverse level+ (With his siblings he defeated the Titans who embody concepts of the Multiverse , which has an infinite amount of infinite sized planes. Repeatedly stated as being the strongest god in the Grey Wastes to the point where the entire realm was named after him, which puts him above beings like Shar). Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ combat speed (vastly above rogues who can dodge Call Lightning) | Unknown, likely Infinite (Can control the space-time of Pluton. Should be comparable to his younger brother Zeus) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class Z (Capable of fighting the Leviathan who can sink continents with its movements) | Unknown, possibly Immeasurable Striking Strength: Planet Class | Multiversal+ (Can harm beings of this level with nothing but physical attacks) Durability: Planet level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells. Multiversal+ with teleportation and plane shift. | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Huge +5 unholy bastard sword, the Helm of Invisibility Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (Has an Intelligence score of 29 when 26 is the Intelligence score of the Elder Brain) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Avatar | True Form Note: Hades, as a Greater God, has access to every spell in the Dungeons and Dragons universe. Due to the sheer amount of abilities it would be improper to list them all here. As such they've been ignored, but assume that he is capable of casting any spell in the Player's Handbook. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Greek Gods Category:Hasbro Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Chaos Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Characters Category:Board Game Characters